


kAner

by liveinfury



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveinfury/pseuds/liveinfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny walks in after him and settles into his own stall. He glances Patrick’s way and his eyes freeze on Patrick’s jersey. He slowly bursts out into a grin, and Patrick rolls his eyes in response.</p><p>Of course Jonny’s more pumped about Patrick’s alternate captaincy than Patrick is. Jonny’s ranted about how Patrick’s deserves the A for years while Patrick sees it as a fun opportunity, something exciting and challenging for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kAner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eberbae (dustyjournal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustyjournal/gifts).



> for eberbae, who freaked out with me over Kaner's A, brainstormed half of this fic, and was an awesome beta!

Patrick walks into the locker room and his eyes linger on the jersey hanging in his stall. Coach Q already told him at practice that the A was his tonight, but there’s a difference between hearing it and seeing it.

He’s been an alternate before, but it comes with even more responsibility this time around. 

Jonny walks in after him and settles into his own stall. He glances Patrick’s way and his eyes freeze on Patrick’s jersey. He slowly bursts out into a grin, and Patrick rolls his eyes in response.

Of course Jonny’s more pumped about Patrick’s alternate captaincy than Patrick is. Jonny’s ranted about how Patrick’s deserves the A for years while Patrick sees it as a fun opportunity, something exciting and challenging for the night.

Patrick likes when he gets the occasional chance, it’s fun and the guys joke around about him finally stepping up and being a leader, but he doesn't want that responsibility all the time. He doesn't think it's his to have, not on this team with this many great leaders.

He can't help smiling, though, after he puts his jersey on and looks down and sees it, because it’s something he's dreamed about. He's not tentative in his leadership either, but he wants to have a good run and the best way to do that is by having a meeting with Jonny and Seabs.

Considering how things have been going lately, he thinks it's important that they're all on the same page. He catches Jonny's eyes and nods his head towards the equipment room. Jonny's face lights up and he grins in response, already wobbling to the room in his skates.

Patrick taps Seabs on the shoulder. “Meeting in the equipment room,” he says as he walks by.

Seabs nods his head. “Be there in a sec, lemme finish getting dressed!” Seabs shouts after him.

As soon as Patrick opens the door to the equipment room, Jonny has him pressed against the wall. 

“What are you –?”

Jonny cuts off the rest of Patrick’s words with his mouth. He kisses him with hunger and excitement. Jonny licks Patrick’s mouth open and probes his tongue inside. His hands trail down to the hem of Patrick’s jersey and he shoves it up to get at Patrick’s pants.

Patrick pulls away from the kiss, causing Jonny to start sucking at his neck instead. 

“Um no wait I-" Patrick tries to get out.

But it's too late, Jonny’s already got a grip on his dick as Seabs pushes open the door.

Seabs takes one look at them, sighs, and shields his eyes. He blindly turns to walk away.

Patrick shoves Jonny away and runs to pull Seabs back in the room. 

“Come back, we’re sorry, Seabs,” Patrick says dragging him back by the collar of his jersey.

“Why is he –?” Jonny asks confused.

“I asked you both to come in here for a meeting, you know, a ‘captain and his alternates’ type of meeting,” Patrick says, glaring at Jonny for his horny antics.

“What did you want to talk about?” Seabs asks, he looks at the both of them with amusement.

“Look, I know things aren’t going too well for us lately, but we gotta set a good example tonight for the rest of the boys. I know you all tried that last game, but look where that got us. Duncs got suspended, clearly aggression isn’t the answer. We go out there and play like we know how to play and everyone else will follow. That’s how you lead, that’s how it works,” Patrick says. He feels pretty confident about what he’s saying, partly because it’s what he’s learned from observing Jonny. That’s how Jonny leads, but lately he’s been losing sight of it.

It’s Patrick’s job now to remind him.

“Alright, Peeks. You got it,” Seabs says, the amusement from before gone from his face. He looks at Patrick with gravity and nods.

“Great, good talk then,” Patrick says. Seabs takes that as his cue and goes back to the locker room.

“Pat, fuck. I’m sorry I didn’t know –“

“Honestly, Jonny. You thought I was asking you to meet me here for a quickie? Before a game where practically half our fucking team is out?” Patrick hisses.

“I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t think. You know what seeing that letter on your chest does to me,” Jonny says softly. He closes in on Patrick and traces the A with his finger.

Jonny smiles apologetically. “Let me make it up to you,” he whispers into Patrick’s ear.

“What?” Patrick sputters.

“After the plane ride home, come over,” Jonny suggests.

“Why? So you can blow me as an apology for trying to blow me fifteen minutes before warm ups?” Patrick asks, incredulously.

“Patrick, don’t –” Jonny tries, but Patrick steamrolls ahead.

“Stop! Is that all I am to you? Is that all you think I want?” Patrick is furious now; the excitement from being named alternate captain drains away.

“No, Pat. C’mon, you mean so much more to me than that. You make me a better person, you gotta know that,” Jonny says.

Patrick does know. Jonny’s always more relaxed and at ease when Patrick’s around. The same way Patrick’s more serious and concentrated when Jonny’s around. It works both ways.

“Yeah I know,” Patrick mumbles.

Warm ups are probably going to start any second so they make their way back into the locker room. 

The game is an absolute shitshow the moment they step out onto the ice. Seabs takes stupid penalties, and no one seems to be putting in enough effort. He can tell half of the guys aren’t skating at 100%. Jonny doesn’t say shit to them unless you count growling and grunting. Patrick takes it upon himself to get the boys going.

But then Shaw gets hurt and TvR goes down, Patrick winces when he sees the hit. He turns to the bench and starts encouraging everyone, he tells them they have to win for them. 

Seconds later, Jonny takes a puck to the face, and Patrick can’t breathe. He feels all of the air rush out of his lungs. Jonny skates back to the bench and Patrick can’t takes his eyes off of him.

“He’s going to be okay,” Seabs says, thumping him on his back. Patrick almost believes him, he nods in agreement, but then he sees a trainer press a towel to Jonny’s head and fuck, he can’t snap out of it. 

They usher Jonny to the back room.

“I’m fine, Pat. Score for me,” Jonny says with a wink as he passes Patrick on the way to the tunnel.

Patrick doesn’t need to be told twice, he goes out on his next shift and scores. When he skates back to the bench, grinning, he realizes he was too busy motivating everyone else tonight that he forgot to practice what he was preaching. He forgot he needed someone to say the same thing to him.

The game goes to OT thanks to Panarin’s late goal. Coach Q’s got everyone in a huddle around the bench before the 3-on-3 starts and after his spiel, Patrick makes it a point to say a few words to the rest of the boys. 

“I just wanted to say something real quick, boys. We need this point. We’ve clinched playoffs, but that doesn’t mean we can start playing like shit. No matter what the standings say, we’re not safe. A point can be the difference between playing the Kings or the Blues. And no offense Laddy, but we’re playing the Jets right now, why the fuck are we even in OT? Let’s go and get another fucking point, boys!”

A couple minutes into OT, Panarin passes to Seabs and that’s it, they win. Game over.

After, in the locker room, Panarin rushes up to Patrick. “Thanks for being good tonight,” Panarin says.

“What’s one goal compared to your four points, bud?” Patrick asks, shaking his head and chuckling.

“Good lead, not play,” Panarin says, pointing at the A stitched to Patrick’s jersey. 

“Who told you to say that? Jonny?” Patrick asks, smiling.

“No, I say it. You good A to me. You are why I score again,” Panarin says with a toothy grin. “Four point night!”

“Oh, uh thanks, bud,” Patrick says, shyly.

Panarin leaves as Jonny makes his way to Patrick.

“You didn’t make him say all that did you?” Patrick asks when Jonny reaches him.

“Say what?”

Patrick shakes his head, “Nothing. How’s your ear?” He asks, trying to get a look at it, but Jonny snaps his head to the side and shields it from Patrick’s view.

“It’s fine, I got stitches. Don’t worry about it. I just wanted to tell you that you were great tonight,” Jonny says.

“Thanks, I just did what you told me to. I scored for you,” Patrick says, grinning up at Jonny.

“No I meant as an A, I think you really got through with the guys. I’m really proud of you, Pat,” Jonny says, eyeing the A.

Patrick blushes in response. “Thanks, I just said what I thought I would have wanted to hear,” Patrick mumbles.

“Well it worked,” Jonny says. He’s still staring at the A, his eyes darkening and his mouth opening slightly. Patrick covers the letter up with his hand.

“Jesus Jonny, show some chill!” Patrick whispers fiercely, snapping Jonny out of his daze.

“What?” he asks innocently, eyes drifting back to Patrick’s hand that’s covering the A.

Patrick pulls the jersey off and tosses it into his stall.

“I don’t think that’s any better,” Jonny says, staring at Patrick’s chest that’s covered in tight Under Armour.

Patrick crosses his arms and huffs. Jonny takes that as an invitation to stare at Patrick’s biceps and when Patrick clears his throat loudly, their eyes meet and Jonny starts apologizing.

“Sorry, and I’m sorry again about earlier too, but uh, you said 'is that all you think I want', do you want more with me? Or…” Jonny trails off, a hopeful look on his face.

“Yes. You have to know that by now. Of course I want more with you,” Patrick says, rolling his eyes. He asks himself why he had to fall for Jonathan Toews, the oblivious stupidly hot dork, of all people.

“Oh,” Jonny says, softly.

“But it’s cool, I get it if you don’t, but maybe we should stop –”

“No! No, I want that too. I want more,” Jonny rushes out.

“You never said anything,” Patrick comments.

“Neither did you, I didn’t think I could have more with you. I didn’t know how that would work, what with being around the guys all the time and spending summers apart.”

“Some of the guys already know about us, it wouldn’t be that much of a difference to them if we actually started dating. And we won’t spend summers apart now. Any other issues?” Patrick asks.

“You’ve thought about this haven’t you?” Jonny asks, looking into Patrick’s eyes.

Patrick looks down at his feet and shyly replies, “Yes.”

“Good,” Jonny says, looking around to see if anyone is watching them. When he sees that most of the guys are gone or in the showers, he drops a quick kiss to Patrick’s temple.

“Will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?” Jonny asks, taking a step back.

“Yeah, of course,” Patrick says.

They stand there awkwardly and can’t stop smiling at each other.

Jonny finally breaks and walks away, but then spins around and rushes back to Patrick.

“Uh, you think maybe, you could steal that?” He asks, tilting his head towards Patrick’s balled up jersey.

“My jersey?”

“Your jersey with the A, Peeks. Please?” Jonny begs with a pout.

“I’m not stealing shit. You want it, you steal it, freak,” Patrick chuckles. He tosses the jersey at Jonny’s face and continues undressing.

Later, when Patrick’s come back from his shower and is getting dressed, he catches Jonny trying to stuff Patrick’s jersey into his duffle bag.

He goes over to his stall and clears his throat, causing Jonny to jump. “Need some help?”

Jonny smiles sheepishly at him and nods his head. “Yes, please,” he says. Patrick pulls out Jonny’s extra pair of dress pants and rolls them up to create some room for the jersey.

When he glances up, he sees Seabs’ questioning look.

“Don’t fucking ask.”


End file.
